The invention concerns a transport roller, such as is often used for example as a bed roller, an apparatus roller, a heavy-load roller or suchlike in the private and industrial sector. As a rule, the roller is steerable. Such a steering roller is shown in DE 197 24 577.
The known steering roller has a wheel, which is carried in a rotary manner on a fixture.
On this fixture there is also arranged a brake shoe, which by means of a bolt on the fixture can be pressed against the running face of the wheel and again released from the running face of the wheel.
Depending on the material type and/or material hardness of the running face of the wheel, different forces are required to achieve a desired braking effect. The braking power changes with increasing wear on the running face.
It is intended with the invention to make available a transport roller of the initially mentioned type with an alternative braking device, whereby the braking device should in particular be ready for operation independently of the wear on the wheel and independently of the material of the running face of the wheel.